


Found

by ghostlyfraggle



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Blood, M/M, not a lot just thought id warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyfraggle/pseuds/ghostlyfraggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana stumbles upon something when she goes out after curfew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

Walking around campus after curfew was unsettling, to say the least. And considering the amount of horror RPGs involving Japanese schools at night, Hana desperately hoped she wasn’t the next victim for some serial killer or freaky anime monster.  _ God, why’d I have to leave my jacket in the Boots’ club room?  _ She thought, a knot of dread forming in the pit of her stomach at the idea of sneaking around after dark. Her hand was hesitantly pressed against the cold metal of the dorm’s door handle, until she finally built up the courage to slowly open it and slip outside.

 

Crickets chirped in unison, other than one lame duck located somewhere to Hana’s left who was slightly out of tune and time. The pink-haired protagonist traveled silently in the shadows, careful to avoid any stray sticks that could be sitting on the ground.

 

Though, she nearly screamed when she heard someone from somewhere near by let out a not-so-quiet  _ ssshhh _ .

 

“What, is someone there?” A whisper replied. The voice, and accent, were familiar, and Hana couldn’t help but wonder what other students were doing out at night. She shuffled up to the corner of the building her back was pressed against, in the direction of the noises.

 

“H-hello?”  Hana whispered loudly, hoping she hadn’t alerted anyone she hadn’t intended to. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” another, louder, more careless whisper, also familiar in voice. Hana furrowed her eyebrows, confused. Those two voices were  _ not  _ two voices she’d expected to encounter  _ together,  _ outside of their dorms, after curfew.

 

“Ian? Caddy?” Hana asked, puzzled, debating weather or not to round the corner for fear of what she might find. 

 

“Hana,” Ian began, his voice low but frantic. It sounded muffled, like something was covering his mouth. “What are you doing out here?”

 

“I should be asking you two the same thing,” Hana said, sliding out of the shadows and around the corner. What she saw was not at all what she expected (though what she expected, she wasn’t sure).

 

Ian’s back was pressed to the wall, his hair tousled, his Hidden Block jacket sliding off his shoulders. One of his hands was pressed against his mouth, and his face was flushed bright pink. Caddy, on the other hand, was standing closer to Ian than Hana ever thought he’d dare to stand, one hand on the brick wall next to Ian, the other dangling limply at his side. His hair was messy as well, his face even redder than Ian’s. 

 

Hana’s face grew hot, as she had clearly stumbled in on something compromising, and she raised her eyebrows. “What’s going on here…?”

 

“Uh,” Ian and Caddy mumbled at the same time. Ian only looked scared, while Caddy looked like a child caught in the act of sneaking a cookie a half hour before dinner. 

 

“Answer our question first,” Caddy said, placing his free hand on his hip. “What’re  _ you  _ doing out here?”

 

“I left my jacket in the club room,” Hana explained simply. “And I came to get it. Now answer my question.”

 

Caddy looked slightly panicked and didn’t respond. Ian slowly removed his hand from his mouth, a string of blood and saliva clinging to his palm. His lower lip had been cut.

 

Ian licked his lip and rubbed his hand on his shirt, staining it with blood. He stared at Hana and lowered his eyebrows.

 

“You can’t tell anyone,” he said. “You have to promise.”

 

“Not even Mai?” Hana asked.

 

“Not even Mai,” Ian responded.

 

Hana hesitated. Not telling Mai would be a hard promise to keep, but she was  _ really  _ curious about the current situation. “My lips are sealed,” she said, making a motion as though she was zipping her lips shut.

 

Ian glanced at Caddy, licking his lips again so the blood wouldn’t drip. Caddy shrugged. Ian took a deep breath through his nose.

 

“James and I…” Ian began breathily, “...have been dating for a while now…”

 

“ _ What _ ?” Hana said, surprised. She quickly clapped her hands over her mouth, hoping she hadn’t alerted anyone to her presence.

 

“You heard him right,” Caddy removed his arm from the wall, and crossed them both over his chest. “But you can’t fucking tell anyone.”

 

“But why…” Hana said, pointing vaguely in the direction of Ian’s face. “...Is he bleeding?”

 

“Oh, Hana,” Caddy said, “you’re so  _ disgustingly  _ innocent.”

 

“Um,” Hana said quietly. “You know what? I’ve heard enough. I’m just gonna go get my jacket now.”  
  



End file.
